Brittana fluff chapters
by abbey.smithh
Summary: Hi, this will just be multiple unconnected Brittana scenes and stories! Please enjoy and sorry for any grammatical errors :)
1. Chapter 1

428 days. 428 days since I married the love of my life. 428 words since we shared our love with the world. 428 days since my last name changed from Lopez to Lopez-Pierce.

I wake up in the morning with the love of my life holding me and protecting me. I will never ever get over the feeling I get when I awake to this. Its crazy in my opinion that I used to hate waking up in the morning but now I go to bed excited about when I get to wake up and see my beautiful wife. The one and only Brittany S. Pierce. The fact she chooses to love me each day and the way she looks at me with the eyes I fell in love with, the serenity I get when looking into them confuses me everyday. I know she is to good for me, she is to good hearted for me and I don't deserve everything she gives me by Brittany just being herself, but I thank God every day and will never ever take advantage of this.

6am the alarm goes off, stirring the girls from there sleep but they simply slam the button down and wait for 6:10am to roll around when they officially wake up. This morning when the alarm went off at first though San didn't want to go straight back to sleep instead, she chose to shower Brittany in kisses. When they roll out of bed at the sound of the second alarm, they chose to have a shower to save time and not use as much hot water (which overall gave the opposite result ;) ).

By the time it reaches 7am they are both dressed and are sitting on the balcony of there first home together on the white hanging chair which they cuddle on watching the ocean. They sit with there coffee and pancakes quietly and contently enjoying each other's company.

By 8am they are leaving the house and going to work. Luckily for each of them the married couple works together. Brittany as the head dance instructor and Santana as the accountant for their dance academy.

They take lunch together at 12pm and decided to get lunch some where else other then the regular coffee shop which is 2 blocks away. Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and spun her out of her office giggling like a middle schooler and dragging her to the park which she had a previously set up picnic. Event though they have been married for over a year the feeling Santana gets from Brittany touching her even in the slightest sends shivers down her spine and gives Santana the craving for more and goosebumps all over.

They reach the duck pond but when they finish their meal, they move to a bench looking out onto the pond. Throwing a few pieces of bread out for the ducks which began to circle around them.

They entangled their fingers and Santana lied onto Brittany. She rested her head looking out onto the pond in the crook of Brittany's bed. It always left Santana stunned how amazing their bodies fit together, almost as if there bodies were jigsaw puzzles made for each other.

When they finish lunch, they head back to the studio, they arrive back from lunch earlier then usual and decided to go to a free dance room and spend some more time together. Brittany turns on the speaker and they dance to Valerie. Britt already has the next song on queue and when the heart raising, upbeat Valerie finishes and the slower more meaningful song of Landslide comes on San grabs B by her wrists and pulls her into her body.

They whisper little things into each other's as they move in time together. The way that Santana can look into Brittany's eyes and know that she has all of her love makes her want to jump up and down and scream sounds of joy but also completely calms her is incredible.

They go home together later on and feel content as Santana drives their car home with one hand on the wheel and the other sitting with Brittany's fingers entangled with her fingers rubbing lazy circles onto the top of her hand.

When they arrive home, Brittany calls up there local Breadstixs and orders takeaway with extra breadsticks, as you know Santana will eat enough breadsticks which would last an average person a month to eat completely. 10mins later Brittany is leaving the house to go pick up her order and when she arrives home she walks through the door and yells out

"Honey, I'm home!" With a small chuckle and a wide grin.

Santana walks over to her and reaches to give B a hug and small peck on the lips she grabs her back and dips her. Deepening their kiss. Brittany's knees nearly go weak and she almost drops the food until San says in a low, husky, suggestive voice "Let's not start something we can't finish…. Until later."

They walk into the kitchen and B coos as she noticed Santana had set up candles throughout the kitchen, rose petals on the floor, wine on the table and beautiful red roses in a vase.

Everything feels perfect to the married couple. After dinner Brittany cleans the dishes and Santana dry's and puts them away. Although they both know they could just put it in the dishwasher and go to bed, they love there after dinner routine. There are not many dishes tonight but nevertheless they continue their nightly tradition.

After they have showered and gotten into bed Santana lies her head on Britts chest in complete and utter happiness as Brittany wraps her hands around Santana. They begin to give soft kisses into each other and although they have an early day tomorrow at work they cant help themselves but deepen the kiss and proceed with a few rounds before they finally go to sleep a few hours later. With just the thin sheet over the top of them and there sweaty figures lying next to each other once again they go to bed in perfect contentment.

When Brittany whispered a small "I love you" to Santana, San wanted to respond with a long emotional speech about how much she loves B and there is no one else for her and everything you love about her but you restrain yourself and simply respond with a short but passionate "I love you to B" you bring her body closer to you and going to bed after the last long passionate kiss you shared.

_Finish_


	2. Chapter 2

Point of view Brittany:

Santana walks up to your front door and knocks. In her hands she has a bouquet of Lilacs because as Brittany constantly reminds you, _they are the lesbians of flowers!_ You are wearing a tight red dress which shows off all your curves and body in the best ways possible. When Brittany reaches the door after waiting a few short moments your knees go weak and you almost drop the lilies as you see her looking stunning as ever. She is also wearing a tight blue dress which emphasis her jaw dropping eyes. The dress cuts off mid thigh and your hair is laying loose.

"You look stunning B!" You say proudly and extremely turned on by your girlfriend right now

"I could say the same about you San. You look gorgeous as ever" Brittany says nearly drooling over her girlfriends looks.

"Are you ready to go?" You say

"Yeah of course" You walk out together, she says thank you as you open up the door for her and give her a quick peck on the lips as you close the door behind her.

When you arrive in the bar you sit down at the bar stol and realise that you left your phone in the car. You tell Britt and she quickly grabs the keys and goes out to the car to grab it for you. You move your hand around the bar counter wa1iting for Brittany to arrive back until a shorter blond walks up to you.

"Hi there" the blonde says

"uhh hi" you mutter out

"you seem a bit nervous" she says with a small bite of her lip and a wink.

"I promise im not" you say with a reluctant eye roll

Before you get a chance to move shes grabbing your arms to take you to the dance floor and you know nothing good is going to come out of this when you see Brittany walking in. just as you begin walking away from this forward blonde she says

"im Grace' and she abruptly leans in to kiss you.

Quickly your reflexes kick in and you pull away and tell her to "fuck off I have a girlfriend, your forward as bitch" you say to her with a slap across the face and run to find Brittany. As soon as you walk outside and your eyes go wide as you see a bunch of highschoolers attempting to hit on a crying Brittany you give them a solid amount of verbal and physical abuse leaving one walking away with a limp. When you turn to see Brittany her eyes are puffy and red and you can see through her orbs how distraught and upset she was.

"Nothing happened' you say quietly

"That's not what it looked like…" Brittany spoke aggressively

"I slapped the slut before she could even touch me" Brittany attempts to hold in a small giggle which does not exactly work.

"honestly?" Brittany asked quietly, almost afraid of the answer

"Of course, I love you" Santana said looking into the eyes she fell in love with

"I love you to" Brittany said looking back at Santana taking in every small detail

"I hate how this ruined our night" Santana said regretfully wishing she went all Lima Heights on the girls ass the moment she came over

"The nights not over yet" Brittany nearly whispered seductively


End file.
